Various electrically-active devices, such as medical devices, consumer electronics, appliances, vehicles, machinery, and the like, are actively configurable and controllable in terms of features and functionality. Rather than simply being configured to be powered on and off, such as with a mechanical switch, such electrically-active devices may be electrically configured for various modes of operation. Such devices have been sold or otherwise conveyed to customers based on terms of sale, such as installment payment, lease, maintenance or service contracts, and the like.